Threads of Time
by Alex Moss
Summary: The Battle of Hogwarts is lost and Hermione Granger flees to a different country in search of a way to stop the Dark Lord and his forces. An answer is offered up by an ancient tribe but it will only work if Hermione can change the past. While back in 1967 she makes new friends realises she has more family in the future than she thought. HGMM. Bellamione friendship M for the future.
1. Chapter 1

**New HGMM fic from me folks. Its my first go at time travel and for the sake of my own plot i've 'created' an ancient blood ritual sort of deal which you will see early on. I will apologise now if there are any Aboriginal or Torres Straight Islanders reading this because i honestly know very little of Aboriginal culture and totally made most of this shit up in the start. Yay fiction?**

 **Anyways its kind of loosely time travel but really on at the beginning i think. At least for now. This will be multichapter but im not sure how frequently i can update, my husband and i are separating and hes returning to America, its my two year olds birthday, school and the season warming up just means im busy. I hate being busy but this is life, no?**

 **I hope you guys enjoy the new fic, this will be a some what angsty/fluffy kind of slow burn kind of... ya know what. Just read it and find out.** ;)

All mistakes are my own and i do not own Harry Potter or his friends family or foes!

Reviews appreciated.

* * *

 ** _(_** _Australia - After the Battle of Hogwarts._ ** _)_**

In the days leading up to the Battle at Hogwarts things really had seemed to be on their side. The trio had been working diligently on their plan to rid the world of the Dark Lord and it had been going well. It had been going really well right up until the Battle had begun. They were quickly and easily over whelmed but they held the castle for a time. The horcuxs had been destroyed all except for the snake. Nagini had triumphed how ever, bitten and killed Neville long bottom and returned to a safe place, a place at her master's side. Foolishly, thinking he had an advantage, the under trained but naturally talented Harry Potter challenged Lord Voldemort.

Bellatrix Lestrange, Rabastan, Dolohov, Yaxley and many other Death Eaters fell at the Order's hand but when the Dark Lord felled The-Boy-Who-Lived for the final time there was no chance, all hope left the Order and surrender was their new goal. Ronald Weasley was one of the first to drop his wand, to give himself over to the Dark Lord yet the pure-blood men were to become nothing but captive studs, offered out to any Half-blood and greater to sire the next line of great witches and wizards which strong magical blood and hopefully stronger magical ability.

The women were treated no better, if they were half blood or more and had been surrendered from the Battle of Hogwarts they were kept and fed and fucked and bred like little more than broodmares. The disease that was Lord Voldemort slowly spread out from England with aspirations of taking the world. Unfortunately for those who wished to remain free of tyranny, it looked more and more every day like the Dark Forces would get there wish. They conquered a little more land from both muggle and magical alike.

Those that fled went into deep hiding, all of them except one that was. Hermione Granger, who had escaped just as Harry fell, was alive and plotting as she ever was. Learning and listening and gathering resources. She was solely determined to fix what had happened because this travesty, this scar on the world that was Lord Voldemort, she not have been allowed to win. He should not have been allowed to preach and inspire the Twisted who follow him so devoutly. There were only a few, old ones, ancient ones, who could help though and they had long ago learned to distrust anyone, but especially any speakings the Queens tongue.

Earning their trust took months, learning their tongue took longer, but they had secrets they would willingly divulge to her, secrets she needed to know. The information they would bestow was key in changing what had already happened to them in the recent past. There was no way to use a simple time turner even if they had any left but they had all been destroyed early in the war, because of the fear of a Tyrant who would do anything in his power not to be over thrown. Seemingly it had worked out well for him.

Now though, Hermione Granger, muggle-born and the only one free to do this with the yearning to seek knowledge, to seek the power to do so. Hermione Granger was so closer to victory she could practically taste it yet it was all taking time. So much time. Time to spend, time to change. She was ready, at the height of a full moon, and prepared above all else. The Old Ones had gathered along with the closest of their younger generations and they were ready. At the pinnacle of the evening, the full height of the moon they were ready.

"The Family gather's now, brothers, to welcome our sister. A true descendant of the Ancient Ones, Hermione. Today she is Reborn, today she is cleansed of this reality. We send her back, back to save us all for even we are not safe anymore." The Old One, the Elder, speaks in his disused and gravelly voice. A voice that sounded like wisdom.

"Do we accept her? Is she worthy of being Family?" He spoke not to the Old Ones but to the Younguns.

"Yes Uncle!" Was the out cry of the young Indigenous and it had Hermione smiling. She had grown fond of them over the months she had lived with them.

"Then it will be! She will be reborn. Alkina!" The Elder raises his hands and shouts the new name that Hermione shall now be referred to by her new people.

The Elders moved forward, three Uncles and an Aunty, she was stripped down to nothing and her body, already pale was smeared with white Ocre.

"Our sister is to save us! Who shall sacrifice to aid her in her journey past?" The Old One asked once Hermione had been covered.

"I will." A small child chirps, she was a little girl with thick dark hair bleached at the ends by the sun.

The child's mother shuffled her forward and the Aunty held a small knife over a pot over a fire. The little girl didn't hesitate to toddle forward and hold out her little fingers to the Aunty, trusting implicitly. The Elder gently pricked the little girls finger and allowed a few drops of blood to drip into the pot that already seemed to have liquid in it, part of a potion Hermione had been working on for months. A little lip wobbled from the sting but soon enough it was over and the little wound was smeared with honey.

"Who else?" The Elder, the designated spokesman, says looking at the crowd before them.

This time it is a middle aged man, possibly in his early 40's with dark hair smattered with grey. He walked to the pot with a small smile on his face and allowed his finger to be cut, for the liquid to mix with what was already in the pot. With a smile still he smeared a little honey over the wound and walked back to his spot. The crowd looked to the Aunty holding her knife who then cut her finger and let it bleed into the pot. The elder watched and then scooped up a handful of the sand at his feel and walked over to Hermione.

"Alkina, bleed upon this earth, so that it may be imbued with your essence." He holds his hand out to you with the sand exposed. Hermione lifted her hand and offered it to the Aunty who approached her, her hand was cut and she bled into the sand, soaking it.

Only when the 'red' sand was the colour of blood was honey applied to Hermione's hand and the elder dropped the sand into the pot, it was the final ingredient but a test was set to finish this old, ancient, blood magic. With her uncut hand Hermione was required to reach into the boiling liquid and pull out the item at the bottom of the pot. Hermione knew that the liquid would not truly burn her, anyone else yes, but this was blood magic and this item was hers to command, it was the only reason she was so willing to do it.

Reaching in Hermione hissed, it didn't burn her but it stung regardless and she had to fish around in the pot for a long moment before she found it, a small round object she closed her fist about before pulling it out. The Elders watched and waited for the process to finally end before looking at the hand as it uncurled, the blood opal resting in her palm let them all know it had been a success. Hermione sighed softly with relief because this meant she needed to get ready. She had to prepare because she would save so many lives or lose her own trying.

"It is done! The blood opal, it will allow you to move through time, forward or back, Alkina." The Elder spoke and the others murmured, most of the tribesman were muggle but even those of magical blood were shocked at such an ancient magic.

"Uncle, will it allow me to specify where i stop?" Hermione asks softly but the elder shakes his head.

"The Opal of Time is yours and yours alone to command but you can only command it take you forward or backward. The opal decides where you need to be in time." The elder explains and Hermione's has to nod, she had expected as much.

Unlike the Time Turners, an item that had its limits, the Opal of Time had none but it did had slightly sentient magic of its own, it was tied more to the earth and time than even the Time Turner which was made with the Sands of Time. Opal had ties to not only time but also its creators timeline, as well as fate itself. Yet where the Sands of Time allowed time to be manipulated the Opal of Time sort out forks in timelines and tries to correct the issue that caused it. This was only part of what Hermione had realised had happened with her own timeline, something had shifted and it no longer sat right.

It happened before the fall of the castle, before Harry was killed. It happened in the Chamber of Secrets while she was down there with Ron, while they were collecting teeth. It happened when they had kissed, the exact moment their relationship had changed so to had the course of Hermione's timeline, but it was the wrong course, within the general course. It was complex and off and Hermione wasn't sure what a was going on with it at all. She was sure that even more than her own timeline she had to correct everyone else's. There was no reasonable way that the Dark Lord should have been allowed to win.

"Thank you, family. Brothers and Sisters. Uncles and Aunties. You have helped us save the world from the Dark Stain. Now i should prepare for my journey." Hermione proclaimed and the surrounding men, women and children shouted their agreement. For Hermione this was the end of her celebration but only the beginning for the tribe.

HGMMHGMM

Hermione had, after leaving the ensuing celebration, travelled to the nearest billabong and washed off before pulling on a simple T-shirt and a pair of jeans. Stowing her wand she spent a moment looking out at the sky above, clear and sparkling with the billions of stars she could see. She hadn't heard Kala walk up her, the Aunty who had bled those who helped this night, but she wasn't surprised or startled when the woman spoke to her either.

"You will need a new name when you get there, so not to change too much. What have you decided?" The woman asks curiously.

"I will play on my long lost French Heritage, suspecting it helps i speak a good bit of the language. I will be known as Yseult. Yseult Durant." Hermione explains softly.

"Your back story?" Kala probes.

"I was born in France, but we moved to Britain when i was just a small child, 5 or so. I speak the Queens tongue but also French. I will find someone i can trust, above all others, i'll get into the school if i can and work to change things." Hermione further explained, she expected only to be sent back a few months before the battle, a year at the most. But she had the information that they would need, information that would change it all.

"If you go a long way?" Kala was a woman of few words but like the other Elders she spoke wisdom.

"The plan remains the same, perhaps just a little more difficult to accomplish." Hermione smiles and looks at the old woman.

"It won't be a short time you spend there, it is a delicate mission." The woman points out turning to look at the young charge.

"I will take my time, build trust. I will have more time there and should i fail, i will trust in that the Opal might take me back to start over." Hermione says softly because at this point she had more time than anyone else in existence in this time.

"Be safe, Yseult. Get on with you now. I will tell the others you have left." Kala urges and Hermione smiles yet again.

"Thank you, Aunty." Hermione coos softly and surprises the old woman by kissing her cheek.

"Be safe." Kala spoke again softly.

"Retrosum." The Elder watched as Hermione gripped the little Opal in her hand and closed her eyes the word whispered something from her lips and a moment later Hermione was gone, no long in this direct timeline but returned to an older one. The Elder knew just as the others did, that the longevity they once thought they had was now only a matter of being found before it was snuffed. Their lives, the lives of all those that were already affected and those yet to be, was in the hands of the tenacious young woman who had sought them out months ago.

HGMMHGMM

 _ **(** Scotland-Past(1967 **)**_

Hermione had seriously suspected that she would return in time where she had physically been when she had initiated the travel, which was why she was extremely surprised to find herself on the Hogwarts Express, the very back where there was thankfully no one else standing. She needed first to learn what time it was, why she was there would come later. It would all straighten out she hoped, in due course. Taking her wand Hermione transfigured her clothes into robes and ventured into the train. She was quite good at keeping herself relatively unnoticed.

1967 Was the year she had landed herself in, specifically the first of September, on the Train to Hogwarts. This was both a blessing and a curse she felt as she was almost positive that she would have too much trouble directly influencing things from here. It was just before the first war with Voldemort so maybe Hermione could influence things, it was too late to change him directly, kill him as a child. Be his friend and talk him around. Hell she would have even shown him love if that were what was needed. Apparently though, time had a different idea.

"Well shit... Where to start?" Hermione sighed and tossed the Daily Prophet aside, she was standing outside a compartment in the mostly deserted hall of the carriage towards the back of the train.

"Start what?" A voice beside her startled her, and with good measure as standing there beside her was a young and much more sane looking Bellatrix Black.

"Er... Making friends? I'm starting Hogwarts in my 6th year you see." Hermione explains to the woman who she should hate, yet seeing sanity in those bright chocolate eyes was making it hard for her.

"Well, you'll have to be sorted of course but i feel like you're friend-worthy, I'm Bella." The eldest Black daughter reaches out and offers her hand to Hermione. Hermione smiles and shakes it in return.

"I'm Yseult."

"French? You sound so English." Bellatrix tugs the hand until Hermione is inside the compartment. It was empty aside from Bellatrix and Hermione.

"Born, we moved when i was a few years old though. My parents passed last year so i transferred from Beaubatons." Hermione further explains and sits down across from the other witch.

"I'm sorry to hear that." The sincerity was startling for Hermione.

"It is unfortunate but death is inevitable." Hermione gives a little shrug.

The irony of the situation here was that Hermione wasn't exactly lying, not about her parents being killed earlier last year. Well not last year for them now, but last year for Hermione. Unlike what she had assumed, Monica and Wendell Wilkins had been being watched since before Hermione got home from Hogwarts after Dumbledor's death. They hadn't even made it to Australia before they met with the volatile end of a wand. She didn't know who had killed them, she wasn't exactly sure why they were a target, she just remembered reading their obituary while on the run with the boys.

"You sound like you've seen a lot of it." Bellatrix looked interested and it made Hermione more curious about her.

"More than necessary. A war of sorts." Hermione explains frowning slightly.

"My parental figures, they're... they are beginning to follow a wizard calling himself Lord. I actually had to watch him kill some peasant girl. The look in his eye's it was... twisted." Bellatrix actually shuddered and it was shocking to Hermione to see someone so twisted in her future so utterly repulsed by the same in her youth.

"Lord... Voldemort? There are whispers of him. I can't say i really understand his thinking on it all." Hermione frowns trying to play it a little dumb on the Voldemort front.

"No, its complete none sense. Even Pure-bloods can end up with a squib." Bellatrix rolls her eyes like that much should have been obvious and it genuinely makes Hermione grin.

Bellatrix and Hermione, surprisingly, lapsed into conversation about school subjects after this. They seemed to have a great deal in common and were both very intelligent women. They wiled away the hours regardless and it even gave Hermione time to plan how she was going to get into the school considering she didn't have her name there anywhere. Her main hope was that Dumbledor was Headmaster, as she wasn't sure what year he took on the role.

HGMMHGMM

She neednt have worried too much though as it appeared by the time they were at Hogwarts she was being ushered, rather rudely, up to Headmaster Dumbledor's room. She hadn't come upon any teachers except for Silvanus Kettleburn, a much younger Silvanus, who she vaguely remembered as the Care of Magical Creatures professor during her first and second years at Hogwarts. The man rather rudely scruffed her, questioned her briefly and then marched her upstairs. Once in the office she was shoved forward, which she allowed, an a younger Albus Dumbledor turned to look at her.

"Who do we have here?" Albus asked curiously.

"Headmaster, may i speak with you alone? It's of great import." Hermione urged without introduction.

"Absolutely not!" Kettleburn barks scowling behind her.

"You'll excuse us for being a little dubious." Albus tilts his head and Hermione nods. Without word she took the opal from her pocket and showed it to Albus who hesitated for only a moment before holding his hand out.

As she had hoped the man realised quickly what it was despite the blood magics used to create it being lost to all but that small Aboriginal tribe in Outback Australia. The Opal of Time was a true source of power and only few had ever wielded it and not taken advantage of it and what it meant. Even still the number of actual holders of an Opal was only around the range of a dozen in history, people undervalued sacrifice in the past and over estimated what it meant which made creating the Opal a heinous act and few had the stomach for it.

"I think, Silvanus, that it will be ok if you return to the hall. I will be down momentarily." Albus speaks calmly but gives a pointed look at Silvanus when he opens his mouth to object. Only when the Magical Creatures Professor was gone did things become more serious.

"Tell me what you can." Albus urges seriously.

"In many years there is a war, it doesn't end well for us. It needs to be changed, i am here to figure out how to do so." Hermione explains.

"Go on. No details." Albus prods.

"You figure it out first, and send a young man and his two friends to look for items that must be destroyed to win. We fail to destroy them all and so we lose. I thought it would be more simple that this, i did not think i would come back this far. Bellatrix Black, she marries Rodulphus Lestrange and slowly over many years she goes completely insane. She tortures me in the future, yet here she is so... i could easily be friends with her." Hermione explains yet frustratedly runs her hand down her face.

"I suppose then, that time wishes for you to correct more than the general timeline but perhaps to correct the time line of others as well. Why else would it send you this far back?" Albus inquires with a tilt to his head. Hermione had considered this of course but who? Aside from the general line the only other she was hoping to change was Bellatrix's at this point.

"Indeed perhaps you are right. But when do i know that i can return?" Hermione asks frowning slightly.

"You will feel it i imagine." He informs handing back the stone she had given to him earlier. "Now. Who are you right now so you may be introduced and sorted into a house."

"I will go by Yseult Durant in this time." Hermione explained as Albus stands and moves about his desk and towards her.

"Very well. Come along Yseult, we will go and join the feast." Albus urges and the young witch smiles and goes on.

HGMMHGMM

"I can't believe you were sorted into Gryffindor." Bellatrix chimed later that evening after the meal was done. She and Hermione had gone out to the courtyard to enjoy the mild night.

"You like me anyway." Hermione teases back with a grin. She really did like this Bellatrix.

"Yeah i suppose." Bellatrix heaves a long suffering sigh at this.

There was movement to the left of them and when they looked over a young Ravenclaw boy, around Bellatrix's age maybe a 7th year, moved out of the shadows towards them. Hermione watched him curiously and Bellatrix seemed to positively beam at the sight of him. The time traveller watched in wonder and Bellatrix stood and greeted the boy with arms thrown around his neck and a kiss planted right on his lips. Hermione recognised him as one of her fellow Gryffindor's and when the light caught him she realised he had ginger hair.

"Gideon... how i missed you." Bellatrix coos happily hugging the boy close.

"And i you, i feel so much better with you in my arms." Gideon Prewett in the flesh it seemed. Hermione might have gagged in her own time to hear such a cheesy proclamation but here knowing the future of both of these people it just made their apparent love all the more romantic.

"Can i see you later?" Bellatrix asks threading her fingers with Gideon's and looking to Hermione.

"I'll be around." Hermione confirmed with a small smile as she looked at the two. Bellatrix grinned brightly and the two lovers turned and ran off to god only knows where so they could get reacquainted.

Hermione had mostly kept her head down, she had noticed Molly at the Gryffindor table and her year younger twin brothers, she had also noticed Arthur Weasley, he and Molly were loves since Hogwarts and that was apparent already. She hadn't noticed anyone else as yet, but it was her first night there, she would figure it out eventually and learn who was who and all of that. Her main concern at the moment was something she had failed to mention to Albus. Where the hell was she to sleep?

Apparently though she needed have really worried about it because a few moment later a shadow stepped into the light. Hermione was struck dumb at what she saw though. Who she saw. The person before her was 30 years younger, give or take a few years and it showed in an incredible way. Of course even in her own time Hermione had been attracted though it had been on a far more intellectual level, she had never considered them physically. Yet it seemed that not only did Hermione herself feel differently right now but so too did the opal that seemed to warm at this crossing of threads, theirs and Hermione's, along the general line.

"Miss Durant, it seems Albus is convinced you wont be here for very long and as your arrival was so sudden he had decided that you will be sharing quarters with me. The Deputy's rooms are some of the few staff rooms with guest rooms within." Minerva McGonagall explains not unkindly.

"Professor. I hope that isnt putting you out at all. I could find... somewhere to sleep." Hermione frowned slightly at that before where the hell else would she sleep.

"No, it is alright. I don't mind really." Minerva smiled a little because it seemed she understood as well.

"Well thank you, i appreciate that." Hermione smiles in return even though she was reeling at the beauty of a young Minerva who wore a smile on her face.

HGMMHGMM

Hermione spent the following week learning the people there, growing closer only to Minerva and Bellatrix, Gideon and Fabian as well. She didn't have anything to do with the others. Not Molly or Arthur, Ted or Andromeda. But she observed plenty enough. Namely the dynamic of the houses, there did not seem to be nearly so much animosity in this era as there was in her own. Bellatrix and Hermione got on swimmingly here and the Slytherins, though still arrogant, were not nearly so hostile towards the other houses.

Hermione herself had grown very fond of Bellatrix though she agonised over the difference between the Bellatrix now and the Bellatrix in her own time, how she felt an ache in her chest at what she wasn't sure would twist the woman later in life. Of course if Hermione knew what that would be she would gladly change it before she had a feeling that would come after Hogwarts and she just did not think she would be around long enough for that to count. She wanted, a little more every day, to be able to save the girl she knew from the woman she would become.

"You seem to be deep in thought." Minerva spoke from the doorway of her bedroom.

Hermione had been sitting in the living quarters since the end of dinner when everyone else had retired. She was staring into the fireplace without seeing it while wearing a pair of boxer shorts and a tank top with a throw wrapped about her shoulders. She had been so deep in thought she hadn't even seen or heard Minerva come into the quarters and into the bedroom where she had apparently changed into, surprisingly, flannel pyjama bottoms and top.

"I am. I have... things to do that i don't know how to do them." Hermione explains turning to give the gorgeous woman her attention.

"I wont pretend to know why you are here. But I know you aren't just some common student. You know all of the syllabus to the point you are bored in eveyone's classes. You don't have to tell me but tell me seriously, are you even a student? How old are you?" Minerva says seriously and it was no surprise to Hermione that the brilliant woman beside her, pouring them both a glass of scotch, was able to see through her to some degree.

"I am not a student anymore no. I'm actually almost 19." Hermione explains though realistically she was like negative 12 at this point in time.

"I'm sure i cant get you to tell me why you are here, though i imagine it has something to do with a certain whisper of an uprising i've heard only this past summer." Minerva was prodding.

"It does. Can't you help me just not think about it for a little while? Please? My brain is rebelling." Hermione actually whined, she had been thinking of nothing but trying to change things since she had gotten to this time and she wanted a break, if only a small one.

"Are you propositioning me?" Minerva lifts an eyebrow at this and Hermione tilts her head. She was.

"I'm a virgin but i'm curious and you're extremely beautiful. Plus i'm not really a student." Hermione points out seriously. She didn't know where this person came from, maybe it was just herself really taking advantage of her Yseult person.

"I've never been with a woman, i wouldn't know how." Minerva reasons sipping her scotch, that wasn't a no.

"Neither have i. We could figure it out." Hermione returns.

"Or, i'm a transfiguration mistress." Minerva practically purred this time.

"Yes. Yes you are." Hermione was grinning now and actually excited by this new development.

It appeared this Minerva was considerably less likely to immediately shoot you down than the older one. In fact it seemed like this Minerva was practically eager for a little rendezvous in the bedroom and Hermione had to momentarily wonder what it was that made the older woman seem so... unaccepting of advances. But Hermione didn't really have time to contemplate this before Minerva was taking her hand and leading her back into the bedroom that the Deputy still, in the future, called her own.

Hermione didn't have time to be nervous, which was ironic, because she really had more time than anyone else right now. Minerva felt like time shouldn't be wasted though and a mere moment later, with a silent divesto, the two were standing naked. Hermione didn't balk and actually rather liked the way Minerva looked over her body so intently, mapping her. Hermione returned the favor gladly because Minerva McGonagall was a stunning specimen of a woman and Hermione found herself wondering if her Minerva was still just as glorious under her robes. Aged but glorious.

They came together in a sudden clashing of lips and tongues and there was nothing soft about there meeting. Minerva mumbled about wanting her first time with a woman to be as a woman so the two of them learned together. It was hotter than Hermione had expected as she had really expected her first time to be with a boy and for it to be a fumbling mess and over too soon. Yet it turned out that the two women were very thorough in their love making. They were both a mess when they finally decided to stop, for now, though it was clear this wouldn't be a one time thing.

"Where did this come from?" Minerva inquired lightly tracing the still tender scar carved into Hermione's arm. They were both bare and tangled in a mess of sheets.

"I got captured by some rather nasty people not so long ago. They are aware of my blood status." Hermione explains not lying though her explanation was mediocre.

"That is horrible. You're so young." Minerva actually pouted and Hermione didn't even try to resist the urge to kiss it right off the young professors face.

"You're gorgeous you know that. If i was staying i would court you appropriately." Hermione admits and it was not a lie. Minerva was gorgeous and after a blissful couple of hours Hermione was almost certain that if she had been born in this age she would have done all she could to be acknowledged by this woman in such a way.

"You flatter me, but now i feel we should get some rest." Minerva smiles sweetly at the younger witch who nods. They settle down together to get some sleep.

HGMMHGMM

"Merlin... that felt incredible." Hermione finally says a little breathlessly.

They were laying, breathing heavily, on Minerva's bed together, entirely naked and Minerva was now sporting a flaccid cock that had impressed Hermione to no end and then some. They had continued to indulge in their sexual relationship for almost a month now though they seldom spoke out of the living quarters. It was an an agreement they had decided on after that first night. Discretion and all that.

"You're leaving soon aren't you." Minerva says after a long few minutes, she was laying on her side facing Hermione and teasing one of the young witches nipples.

"I think so. Things are starting to feel different. I cant stay here long. Maybe a day or so." Hermione whispers softly and she was so desperately wishing she could tell Minerva everything, but it would change things too much, likely kill Minerva in the end.

"I will miss you, and not just because of the amazing sex. You're a very intelligent young woman and so easy to talk to. To have a thorough conversation with." Minerva was whispering now too and it was a moment neither wanted to end it seemed.

"I will miss you too." Hermione admits gently and even though Minerva was in her own time she knew she would miss this woman here with her now, the woman who was more liberated and playful, the woman who wasn't hardened by too many wars and too much loss.

They share a lingering kiss and eventually make love yet again, this time with Hermione on top and taking full advantage of the transfiguration professors newest addition to her body. When they were finally sated they fell asleep together only to wake the next morning and spend a few lingering moments kissing, a silent goodbye, before they parted ways to go about their day.

Hermione didn't go to breakfast though. Instead she went straight to the library where she took out her parchment and penned a letter. The letter was for Bellatrix and it told of a story of a young woman in love with someone she would not be allowed to have. It was, as far as Bellatrix would be concerned, a fictional story and not overly detailed but it was a variation of Bellatrix Black from the original time line. This Bellatrix would suffer a great loss but instead of turning to this Lord she would turn to a trusted ally, Albus, and strike up a deal.

She knew, or at least she hoped very much, that that would be enough to save Bellatrix though the feeling in her gut was a pleasant one. Once the note was finished she went to the owlery as she intended for it to arrive after she was gone and then she went back into the castle. She made her way slowly through the halls until she was outside the Transfiguration Classroom. She could hear Minerva inside teaching her class and smiles softly, it reminded her so much of her own Minerva. Leaning in the doorway Hermione watched for a moment until it finally seemed she got Minerva's attention. It was the most goodbye she could muster, to blow a small kiss to the young professor. Minerva understood.

Hermione had only one letter left to give and it was a simple one. It listen seven things, five items a creature and a person and nothing else. The young woman makes her way up to Albus Dumbledors office and into the room when the door opened to admit her. Albus himself was standing in the middle of the office looking at a pile of ash in a small basin, Hermione had to wonder if that was perhaps Fawkes.

"Professor." She speaks softly to garner his attention.

"Yseult, departing today?" Albus queries from where he had turned on the spot and given her a pleasant smile.

"Yes sir, i fear i need to go forward again, but not before giving you this." Hermione moves forward with her arm extended and hands Albus the note. Waiting she lets him read it first.

"A list?" He asks not understanding.

"Keep it sir, it will make more sense later." Hermione explains softly and he seems to understand it has to do with time, the future.

"Then i guess this is goodbye." Albus says finally and Hermione smiles.

"Only for a time." She agrees as she pulls the opal from her pocket. Albus smiles and watches as the young woman blinks out of time.

HGMMHGMM

 **(** Scotland - New Present(1998 **)**

This time when Hermione moved through time it wasn't directly, one existence to another, instead as she moved forward as time allowed it she saw things that happened, some along the general line and others along individual lines. Things seemed to be going as she had hoped though it caused her pain to watch. To witness Bellatrix having to be married off to a loveless man, to see her have to watch her husband kill the love of her life and her good friend, the Prewett twins were felled by the dark lord.

Minerva grew older and moved on and eventually agreed to marry Elphinstone, they lived and seemed happy but it was so short lived and it became clear that Minerva was no longer interested in that sort of romantic companionship, that she felt she did not deserve that sort of happiness. It upset Hermione a great deal because she would very much like to be that for Minerva, even in her own time. Yet there was no way Minerva would accept Hermione the way that she had accepted Yseult.

When things finally started to slow down Hermione realised she was stopping too soon, no longer where she hoped she would be but instead in a crumbling hall nearby a Neville Longbottom wielding a sword. She was so close to where she needed to be, but so far as well, instead she had to save Neville from Nagini so that he would kill her, she hoped that would be enough to right things. It took a simple Protego spell to save Neville and the snakes head was lopped off and Hermione felt the shift in time correcting itself.

Things moved quickly and suddenly Hermione wasn't saving Neville anymore but in a duel with Bellatrix along with Ginny Weasley. This was a bit of a surprise yet Hermione didn't let the fact she had been thrown back in to the time line distract her from the truth of the matter. Hermione's wand dropped but Ginny was relentlessly casting spell after spell the the Death Eater. It was only when Bellatrix almost hit Ginny with a stun that Molly stepped up and Hermione had to intervene at this point.

"Molly! Stop!" Hermione screamed only barely managed to disarm Molly before she killed the Death Eater. Everyone was surprised when Hermione stepped in front of Bellatrix Lestrange.

HGMMHGMM

Things went a little sour there for a moment but really there was no time for arguments as the war raged on around them, Molly took up her wand and stalked off angrily with a confused Ginny following her. Hermione moved off as well though this time she had an equally confused but no less grateful Bellatrix. Everyone just seemed so confused to see Bellatrix Lestrange fighting the dark forces alongside none other that Hermione Granger who was fighting this fight for the second time. This time it was different though because having changed Bellatrix's mind on this all early she also managed to save Nymphadora Lupin. Remus how ever still fell in battle.

When it came time for Harry and Voldemort to duel everyone held their breath anxiously especially Hermione who hoped desperately that it wasn't all for not. Thankfully though, and it had seemed very evenly matched, Harry ended the victor this time and Hermione damn near fainted with relief. Except she didn't have the chance because as soon as Voldemort fell all hell broke loose. Some of the Dark Forces fled but those that stayed and were yet to be captured fought recklessly. A do or die attitude had the battle lasting almost another hour before finally the Death Eaters and Snatchers remaining were fell or captured.

The creatures all dispersed almost immediately after Voldemort was killed as they had realised their promised freedom was no longer on the table even though most disputed that it ever even had been. Bellatrix helped capture the others but she and Hermione both had known that it would only be a matter of time before they attempted to arrest the eldest Black woman, even as they seemed ready to pardon Narcissa and Draco so easily, all on Harry's merit no less.

"You'll drop the wand now, Lestrange." It was Bill Weasley and Fleur of all people, though there were several other faces behind them.

"I'd rather not?" Bellatrix gives a half shrug. Ironically Hermione was still using Bellatrix's true wand.

"Bellatrix isnt the enemy anymore." Hermione frowns standing beside the woman next to her, she remembered vividly the girl who was best friends with Yseult.

"She killed Sirius!" Harry frowns walking over as he spouts the accusation not for the first time.

"That was an accident. I only meant to stun him but he fell back through the Veil." Bellatrix actually looked stricken.

"She did save my life. That has to count for something." Nymphadora Lupin comes over from where she had been sitting near her husbands body.

"But why? Why betray Voldemort after so many years of service." Fleur queried curiously, she was not entirely sold on condemning Bellatrix it seemed.

"It wasn't a sudden betrayal. I have never been Tom's. A Half blood pretending to be a pure blood? He was a power hungry little man. No... my true allegiance was with Albus Dumbledor." Bellatrix explains shrugging and folding her arms over her chest. She looked both arrogant and defensive but the crazy that had been there when the battle started was leeching away into nothingness.

"What? Since when?" Narcissa had been listening from the side lines a deep frown on her face.

"Since i was young, shortly after i was forced to marry Rod." Bellatrix shrugged her shoulders again.

"But why? You had everyone convinced you were for Voldemort." Narcissa was somehow frowning even more now.

"Because i met this really curious girl when i was in my 6th year, she disappeared and i never saw her again but she wrote me this odd story. I got married off to Rod who was a follower already and so i was required to be as well. I was still sleeping with someone else though, in secret, and i think Rabastan found out and told Voldemort, not all of it, but about who the person was. My lover and his brother was murdered and it was at that point i decided to become the best operative. How do you think Albus found the Horcrux, the one i didn't know was a fake?" Bellatrix explains with another shrug but there was a little pain in her expression now, she looked to Harry as she said the last.

"Well... it could be true, but why would killing your lover make you want to betray him to the light side? Why not just want to kill him yourself?" Harry was unsure but Hermione could see that Bella was winning him over.

"Because my love was on the light side of things but had otherwise been entirely innocent." Bellatrix sighed softly.

"Wait, who was your lover?" Molly Weasley was there with a half scowl, half frown on her face.

"Gideon. We had begun seeing each other late in our 5th year. I was at his and Fabian's place when Voldemort showed up with the other death eaters, they made me hide but i had to watch them die." Bellatrix had almost sobbed when she explained this but Molly's expression of anguish mirrored the new widows own.

"You... you was feeding Dumbledor information the whole time?" Harry asks softly and Bellatrix nods. The wands that were still raised dropped to their owners sides.

"Someone will have claim responsibility of you." Kingsley says stepping up. "And you will have to go to trial, though i imagine you might be able to stay out of Azkaban this time."

"I'll be responsible for her." Hermione says seriously looking at the people around her, she was still in a mild state of shock that she had succeeded in changing things for the better it seemed.

There had been a murmur of agreement and Hermione was happy that they didn't question her, she wasn't sure how she would explain that she was the girl Bellatrix knew and she really didn't know how she would explain that she even knew Bellatrix was on the right side all of the sudden. Nymphadora sent a patronus to Andromeda who came to the castle almost immediately. Narcissa and Andromeda seemed to be on speaking terms but no one really wanted to know Bellatrix right now so she stuck close to Hermione who sadly mourned the death of Fred Weasley along with those of her other fallen friends.

When it came time for those who could leave to leave they all went about their way of leaving, most aparating out and others going down to the village. A few, including the staff, had stayed there, not sure were else to go. With the remaining staff was Bellatrix and Hermione, two women who didn't know where else to go or where they were even welcome at this point. Of course Hermione had been welcomed to the Weasley residence but it was clear that Bellatrix was not so despite Ron's protestations she remained at the castle.

HGMMHGMM

It had been almost a week and things had gone relatively smoothly. Harry and Ron had opted out of doing their seventh year of Hogwarts and instead took the offer of waiving their NEWTS requirements for going into Auror training. Hermione on the other hand had refused this offer as she genuinely felt she needed to earn her NEWTS not just have them handed to her. The boys went right into Auror training and in doing so got hands on experience with going out to round up the remaining Death Eaters. Bellatrix remained with Minerva and the other staff at the castle the day after the battle was won and Hermione left to go and sort out some sort of residence for them both instead of living in the Great Hall with everyone else.

Hermione managed to acquire them a small cottage in the village beneath Hogwarts. Hogsmead had taken a little damage but not every much in the grand scheme of things. Neither herself or Bellatrix had a lot of possessions at this point so moving into the cottage was a simple fair before they returned to the castle to help with the repairs. It was going to take a while to fix everything even with magic but those remaining were determined to do just that. It took a few weeks before the castle itself was back up to par and that didn't include the damage to the grounds.

Bellatrix and Hermione didn't fall into a friendship like a few had expected they would, Bellatrix seemed uncomfortable and Hermione had to remind herself that she wasn't Yseult with one of her best girl friends anymore. Now she was Hermione and Bellatrix was old enough to be her mother. On top of that Minerva didn't seem to have much time for anyone in the face of everything that had to be done at the Castle and at the Ministry regarding the castle. Yet somehow when Hermione started feeling ill Bellatrix seemed to notice though she didn't ask about it. It went on like this for almost a week before Bellatrix finally inquired.

"Are you ok? Maybe you should go to St Mungo's." The woman suggested as she sat at the small table in their shared kitchen sipping toast.

"No, i think i'm fine." Hermione mumbles washing her mouth in the sink and sitting down heavily at the table.

"How did you know to save me?" Bellatrix finally asked and Hermione was surprised it had taken so long.

"You told me about the cup in the vault and left the hair." Hermione reasons without making eye contact. Those had been a memory she hadn't lived that had come after Hermione returned to the original timeline.

"I didn't tell you that and i tortured you." Bellatrix points out.

"You were almost crying while you were doing that and you were too focused on the sword that was meant to be in your vault. Was you not trying to subtly tell us what was going on?" Hermione countered reasonably, she didn't hold a grudge, not this time or last time.

"I'm not sure i buy it." Bellatrix drawls after a moment and Hermione shrugs her shoulders.

"How else would i know?" Hermione gets up to rinse out the tea cups once they were done.

"Want my theory?" Bellatrix gets up and leans against the counter beside Hermione with a tea towel in hand to dry the cups.

"Go on then." Hermione urges almost annoyed with this conversation, it was too coy and she felt on the brink of being found out.

"I think that originally you didnt even win the battle, i think you were beaten and the monsters won and you ran. You found a way to go back and change it. Change everything." Bellatrix gave her very accurate theory as best she could and Hermione remained silent.

"I think you fixed things how they needed to be fixed and i think you're Yseult." Bellatrix finishes with a soft whisper.

"Belle, you cant tell anyone! Especially Miner- Professor McGonagall." Hermione pleads gently and Bellatrix scoffs.

"Why would i tell anyone? This has worked out better for me this time i bet, or you wouldnt have written me that story." Bellatrix sets the cups away and takes Hermiones wrist before leading her over to the small sofa the two had transfigured from a stool.

"Tell me everything though, of the last time line." Bellatrix urges with a friendly smile and Hermione sighs, the only thing she omits is the relationship she held with Minerva.

HGMMHGMM

"Hello Headmistress. I'm not intruding am i? I didn't expect anyone to be out here." Hermione had been at the castle most of the day working on helping the final touches, she had gone down to the quidditch pitch for some air. They were erecting all of the wards and barriers again tomorrow around the school grounds.

"Its a really nice night and i've been stuck behind that horrid desk all day." Minerva explains with a huff. The woman was sitting on the grass in the middle of the pitch.

"I understand. If im not here helping im sitting in the cottage listening to Bella complain about being stuck in the cottage." Hermione chuckles softly and sits down beside Minerva. It had been a week since she had told Bella about the time travel but it had been since 1967 that Hermione had really spoken with the woman beside her.

"How are things, living with Bellatrix i mean." Minerva inquires curiously looking at her favourite student.

"Not so bad really. Oddly domestic which i am sure would blow anyone's mind if we ever got any kind of visitors." Hermione shrugs and lays back on the grass with a sigh.

Its not exactly that she had missed her friends, well she had but she had always been busy enough that it hadn't really bothered her either, plus she had Bellatrix who was just as open as she remembered her much younger friend. Still she hadn't gotten so much as a letter either and that kind of stung because she had taken the time to send a letter or two out herself but they had clearly been blatantly ignored.

"Kind of been forgotten hm?" Minerva inquires and surprises Hermione when she lays back beside the young witch.

"Pretty much. Oh well. I guess maybe i've been a little too busy for it to bother me too much." Herione lets a little sigh escape.

"Why don't you come have lunch with me tomorrow. Bring Bellatrix if you have too, i'm sure we could both use a friend at this point." Minerva suggests sincerely and Hermione inwardly growled because she already had plans.

"That sounds so good but i have a check up St Mungos tomorrow at 11." Hermione says truthfully and Minerva frowns.

"Are you alright?" Minerva was genuinely concerned.

"Yes i think so. I feel fight right now but i've been consistently sick the last couple of weeks. Usually around lunch time. Bella has insisted i go to St Mungos and get checked." Hermione explains truthfully and Minerva nods.

"That seems wise. What about lunch the day after then?" Minerva prompts because the woman seriously anted to have lunch with the young witch even if only to touch base and be sure the young woman was ok.

"Yeah that sounds really great, Professor." Hermione agrees with a fond smile on her face. "Actually i was hoping to ask you a favor, i've been thinking about trying to become an animagus."

Minerva smiles fondly, "Yes i'd like to help you achieve that. I'd love to see what your animagus is." The woman informs with an almost playful grin, the sort Hermione remembered kissing off her face more than once.

It hurt Hermione more than she had thought it would, of course Minerva and Yseult had never professed any great love but they had gotten so close and had been so comfortable with one another and not just in a physical way but on an intellectual and borderline emotional levels as well. In the back of her mind she knew she could tell Minerva everything, none of the past mattered now as far as the future was concerned but a bigger part of Hermione realised what a betrayal that would be, Minerva was young and having an affair with a woman who wasn't her student, for Hermione to tell her now that would just be inappropriate.

Instead the two lapsed into comfortable silence, it was a warm clear night and they lay there together looking up at the stars and feeling a sense of peace and calm for the first time since the battle had been won. Hermione had, for the most part, used the alone time she had of a night, to tell of the differing time lines, documenting the things she had changed for the sense of her own sanity. Bellatrix had urged her to do so, that it would be good if one day these things were necessary to know of, a learning exercise even. But tonight she was just happy to stay silent and enjoy the peace with a woman she both did and didnt know intimately.

HGMMHGMM

Hermione was sitting quietly in the examination room, Bellatrix was there with her as not only was the older woman under her care at the moment but the two had struck up the friendship that they had once had when Hermione was pretending to be someone else. It was as drab and sterile as a muggle hospital even though magic allowed for a great level of care and most things were sterilised with a simple flick of a wrist. Hermione was simply waiting on a medi-witch to arrive to check her over, again with a relatively simple set of spells. Hermione was just about to strike up a conversation with Bellatrix when the door opened and a woman walked in.

"Miss Granger, My name is Gretchen Walker and i'll be checking you over today. Madame Black." The woman greeted Hermione first before looking over to the silent Bellatrix.

"Hey Gretch, been a while." Bellatrix seemed to confuse the woman when she smiled at her.

"Only like, 30 years give or take a few years." Gretchen gave a half smile.

"You became a Medi-witch. You was my favourite Quidditch player, what happened?" Bellatrix inquires seriously and Gretchen wrinkles her nose.

"I got recruited for the Harpies and my second practice i got knocked off my broom, it caused damage in my shoulder that couldn't be completely healed." Gretchen explained with a huff and Hermione cringed a little. Gretchen was a year younger than Bellatrix and had been a star Ravenclaw Chaser.

"Oh, i'm really sorry to hear that. You had amazing talent." Bellatrix says genuinely sympathetic which seemed to surprise Gretchen more than anything else.

"You really are the same old Bella." Gretchen says rather happily at this and Bellatrix grins.

"Yeah i am. Granger already pointed that out though. Very reliable source this one." Bellatrix draped her arm around Hermione's shoulder and effectively brought the attention back to the younger witch.

"Yes right, lets run these tests then shall we." Gretchen smiles and moves closer to Hermione, she places a charm on a sheet of paper she had and then cast some sort of spell of Hermione, she hadn't studied too much medical magic so she wasn't sure what the spell was.

With a few flicks of her wrist Gretchen had a magical link between Hermione and the piece of paper and, amazingly to Hermione, the piece of paper was filling with results and diagnosis' depending on what the spell was looking for. Her blood pressure was fine, heart rate normal, slightly dehydrated but not requiring medical attention. Her temperature was normal there was no residual magic in her body that could be affecting her, no curses or jinx's. Hermione heaved a sigh of relief and looked at Bellatrix who had been reading the results as well. The problem was that Bellatrix, who had begun to, wasn't smiling anymore as she still looked at the paper.

"You're pregnant." Bellatrix blurts out looking shocked.

"What?" Hermione asks dumbly before looking back at the paper and sure enough there it was.

 _Pregnancy: Confirmed; 9 weeks 3 days._

HGMMHGMM

"You... you are pregnant." Bellatrix points out only when they were home and in the cottage again.

"I am." Hermione murmured, she was in a state of shock.

"Whose is it?" Bellatrix asks softly as she knelt in front of the young witch sitting on the couch.

Hermione looked into Bellatrix's eyes, her good friend and confidant was there, then and now the same person only now she had more life experience. Hermione was torn between wishing for her old Bellatrix, the past that wasn't her own, the Minerva she knew and adored. She wished the peace she had felt after the battle at the castle had lasted for her but now all she felt was dread. Not because she was pregnant, but because of who she was pregnant by. A thirty years younger Minerva McGonagall who had trusted a young woman who didn't even exist. Hermione had committed the worst betrayal and now as a result she was pregnant to a woman who would hate her if she knew. She didn't answer Bellatrix, instead she burst into tears.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. So this update too longer than even i anticipated. Weather has gotten nicer here so my kids have been running me ragged not to mention the whole i bought a puppy thing and they suck up about as much time as my kids do. Yikes. Anyways here is the update.**

 **Pretty much im trying to stretch then out a bit more so im involving Minerva 'later' in the story and focussing a little more on the Bellatrix rehab and Hermiones coping with everything thats going on for her.**

 **Reviews encouraged.**

* * *

"You're pregnant." Bellatrix stated once the two had returned to their shared cottage.

"I know." Hermione says flatly, she didn't have an expression on her face, she was just blankly staring at the coffee table as she sat on the couch.

"I didn't know you were seeing someone." Bellatrix's fishing for information was blatant.

"I'm not." Hermione mumbles.

"But you're pregnant." Bella points out once again.

"Oh! Say it again Belle!" Hermione snaps and finally her expression changes this time to frustration.

Before Bellatrix can respond there was a firm knock on the door that only seemed to frustrate Hermione further as the angry little witch stomped over and threw the door open with a loud "What?" at the men standing there in the doorway. They were wearing Auror uniforms so it was easy enough to guess why they were there which calmed Hermione a little yet concerned her even more.

"Can i help you?" Hermione asked not terribly friendly.

"We require to take Ms. Bellatrix Black back to the Ministry for a trial." One of the two men says seriously.

"I'm sorry we hadnt received any notice of this." Hermione points out with a deep frown.

"That's because if they had arrived and i wasn't here they were allowed to make a scene and arrest me. Maybe sling a spell or two." Bellatrix gets her coat and Hermione's and hands it over.

"Merlin's bollocks, and i thought i might have been given a chance to get through some of this crap on my mind." Hermione sighs annoyed.

Without further word the two women followed the men to the nearest exit point and the four of them blinked out of existence only to reappear at the Ministry of Magic. Once in the Ministry it was clear to see that things there we chaos. Kingsley had been spending the time since the war clearing out and firing or rehiring the workers. There had been so much corruption within the Ministry that Hermione was honestly very happy that this was a thing that was happening. On top of this there were people coming and going and Death Eaters being lead too and from trials.

"Well this place is a mess." Bellatrix comments as she and her companion were following along with the Auror's.

"You're not wrong. Its not calmed down since the battle." Nymphadora seemed to come out of no where, her hair was a flat black, a look of mourning no doubt for Remus.

"Tonks! I need to speak with you!" Hermione had been startled but then pleased to see the other witch.

"About Bellatrix?" Nymphadora asks curiously a slight frown on her face.

"No. Something Transfiguration related." Hermione looks past Bellatrix to the woman niece on the other side of her.

"Well ask away." Tonks urges with a small smile.

"Its uh... its a sensitive subject." Hermione admits softly and Tonks eyebrows raise curiously.

"You'll have to wait to be called as a character witness for Bellatrix." Nymphadora reminds gently and Hermione sighs softly.

"Come to the cottage for dinner?" Bellatrix suggests in a tone that implies she was bored. It was a farce of course, she didnt want the Aurors to know she was sweating buckets and more anxious than a mouse in a cattery.

"You're that confident that you wont be going back to Azkaban?" One of the Auror's leading them asks.

"I wont be going back, it doesn't matter what the ruling is." Bellatrix says so seriously that it makes Hermione's breath catch in her throat.

"Bella..." Hermione says softly looking at the woman who had so easily become such a big part of her life already.

"I can't." Bellatrix says gently and Hermione cant help but understand a little.

"You won't. They've been monitoring you. You've barely used magic and then it's only been domestic spells and transport, usually with Hermione." One of the two Auror's the younger of the two with auburn hair and brown eyes, speaks up.

"I hope you're right." Bellatrix says softly and Hermione takes the woman's hand as they walk. Tonks silently agreeing to dinner.

* * *

"Miss Granger, tell us. Is it true you were tortured by Bellatrix Lestrange?" One of the Wizengsmot Members questioned shortly after Hermione had taken the stand.

"it is." Hermione confirms.

"You admit this even as you stand in her defence?" A woman asks next.

"That is correct." Hermione again states clearly.

"Perhaps we should allow her to speak freely in Bellatrix Lestrange's Defence?" It was someone familiar to Hermione, she forgets his name but she had fought alongside him in the battle of Hogwarts, she remembered his face.

"Whilst Bellatrix was torturing me she was almost sobbing, when she carved mudblood into my arm she actually leant down and apologised for it." Hermione explains mildly to the people around her.

"And this tells you that she is a double agent and had actually been reporting to Dumbledore the entire time?" One of the others who had been silent until now scoffs at this.

"No sir but it says she isn't as crazy as we all made her out to be. She was a double agent, a woman put in an impossible situation. She had little choice but to act the way she did lest she risk her own life. We all know Tom Riddle didn't mind killing for no reason. If you must know Bellatrix strongly hinted at where one of the hidden horcrux's was to me while I was in her possession at Malfoy Manor, this put a few things into perspective for me. If you do not believe she is a double agent then mayhaps you should request veritaserum or perhaps examining her memories." Hermione finishes haughtily because she could see these people were trying to condemn Bella and perhaps herself as well.

"Indeed perhaps Veritaserum would be a good idea. Fetch Lady Black and bring her in, I see no reason Miss Granger shouldn't be present while the woman is being questioned further." The Man apparently leading this trial states and it gets rather busy for a short while before Bellatrix is lead in and given a small vial to drain.

"Bellatrix Lestrange-" The lead questioner begins only to be cut off.

"Its Black if you don't mind." The woman corrects with a bored tone.

"Ms. Black... is it true you are a double agent and had been working with Dumbledore the entire time you were in The Dark Lords services?" The woman who had spoken earlier continues where the man had been interrupted.

"Yes, this is truth." Bellatrix informs truthfully, unable to lie at this moment.

"Why did you chose to work with Albus and not Tom Riddle?" A different man enquires.

"I was young and during my sixth year I attended with a young woman by the name of Yseult Durant, when she vanished she had left me a short story she had written about a girl who chose the dark side and did horrendous things. When some of the earlier things in the short story came to pass I realised it was a telling of my possible future and so I went to Albus as was suggested." Bellatrix divulged to the curious minds before her, all of them skeptical.

"You are saying this woman, Yseult Durant, she could see the future?" One of the younger WM's queried and Bellatrix shrugged.

"That or she was from the future." Bellatrix confirms.

"There are no. Records of this woman, is there anyone who may support your claim that she even existed?" The man leading the trial asks seriously.

"I'll remind you I swallowed a whole vial of veritaserum but if I still have to prove myself further you may try Minerva McGonagall, it came to my attention Yseult was roomed with her the year she was at Hogwarts as she was so unexpected that there were no other rooms for her." Bellatrix explains the ruse Yseult had told her so many years ago.

"We shall confirm with Minerva while further questions are asked." The woman decides after a short bit of conversation between the gamot.

Bellatrix just makes a gesture, it made no real difference to her, she would be left free or she would be sent back, to her this was freedom or death and nothing else mattered until this decision was made. Hermione on the other had was more than a little annoyed by this whole thing, she had just learned something massive and wasn't even sure how to proceed from here in her life. She was supposed to have lunch tomorrow with the woman she was pregnant by and didn't even think she could function around her right now.

"Is it true you fed secret information to Albus?" Bellatrix nodded again and verbalised an affirmative. Hermione wanted to state how pertinent that information had been but they were already moving on.

"What was the turning point in your past that lead you to Albus after this mystery girl wrote you the story?" The woman asks this time and Bellatrix's face scrunched up just slightly.

"The death of Gideon and Fabian Prewett at Voldemort's hand." Bellatrix states though now against her will.

"Why did that affect you so much?" The man who asked about Yseult seeing the future spoke up again.

"I don't think that's relevant." Hermione speaks up finally because she knew this hurt Bella to talk about.

"I think is. Its easier to make a choice when we have all the facts." The woman speaks up though she has a sympathetic look.

"I was in love with Gideon. I was forced to marry Rod. I was there when the twins were murdered, they made me hide." Bellatrix explains with a strained voice the information surprised the gamot.

"And this Yseult, she wrote a story explaining what would happen, that Gideon and Fabian would be killed? This is what changed your course?" The woman asks frowning slight.

"Yes. It was the point that was said to have turned me to Voldemort in the first place. In the story i was with Cissy and not the twins when Voldemort killed the twins, they explained it as a battle that they ultimately won, in this reality it was cold blooded murder as i believe it was in the story only i was actually with the boys when it happened." Bellatrix explains and wipes at a tear, the first she had shed in a long while, from her cheek.

A WM who had left to contact Minerva had returned at that time and moved over to the man leading the trial and knelt to inform him of the most recent finding, there was a pause in the questions and Bella took the moment to compose herself and hoped to all that was pure in the world that she wouldnt have to talk of Gideon any more. Hermione for her part had sat silently since her small outburst and wondered if Minerva had even remembered Yseult. She both hope she did and did not remember.

"It would appear this woman Yseult does in deed exist or at the very least did at some point in time. We are how ever unsure how to proceed from here. You were a double agent but you are also accused of many heinous acts." The man leading the trial explains.

"It is truth you tortured the Longbottoms?" The woman asks curiously more than anything else.

"No, Rabastan and Rodolphus did that, i was hiding Neville Longbottom." Bellatrix states clearly for the first time.

"You what?" The lead man seemed extremely confused by this.

"Look, when we were caught nearly twenty years ago i was still grieving, but i've always hated the Lestrange's, i've always hated Tom Riddle and i've always hated the whole blood purity crap, OK? I was forced into a marriage and i was able to prevent a pregnancy for a while but then Rod realised i was using contraceptives and made me stop. Gideon and i used to talk about running off and having our own family but when the twins were killed i sterilised myself. I would not have that pigs children but that didn't mean i was OK with killing kids. Neville was just a cute little baby, i wouldn't let them kill him so i hid him in the closet in his bedroom. He was so well behaved." Bellatrix explains truthful yet exasperated beyond belief. She had floored the gamot though.

"Bellatrix was in Azkaban for 14 years give or take. She committed dark arts, even used them against some people, but she served 14 years, if you cannot pardon her for her roles as a double agent then at least release her into my custody. We have been living together these past weeks anyway and get along well. She will not go back to Azkaban, ill kill her myself before allowing that to happen." Hermione states when the others seem to be deliberating on what to do with the woman.

"What?" The woman seems shocked by this as does the others.

"I wont go back to Azkaban. I cant stand it there. Its worse than hell on earth. I would sooner be executed." Bellatrix says seriously as answer to why Hermione had said what she said.

"That wont be necessary. We will release you into Miss Granger's custody, she will be required to make a monthly report stating your activities for that month and your state of mind and also telling us who you have been interacting with for that month. It will be a 12 month probationary period and if we deem you fit to return to society without supervision then you may be granted amnesty at such time." The lead man spoke clearly and Bellatrix had to take a moment to ponder this.

"Truly?" She asks a little surprised it was that easy.

"Truly. Dismissed." The man actually cracks a smile. Bellatrix's trial was apparently the last of the day as the rest of the Wizengamot also rise to leave.

* * *

"OK. We really need to talk about it before my niece gets here." Bellatrix says finally, she and Hermione were cooking in the cottage as Tonks was due for dinner within the hour.

"Oh my god. I'm pregnant Bella, and its changing everything!" Hermione huffs suddenly and scowls deeply.

"But whose is it?" Bellatrix asks gently.

"Someone i'm still hopelessly in love with but can never have." Hermione actually looked pained and Bellatrix found herself wrapping her arms around the little witch.

"Hermione..." The older woman coos gently and Hermione sniffles a little.

"It was Minerva. It was Min and it cant be more complicated." Hermione says unhappily.

"Whoa, wait. What?" Bellatrix looked genuinely surprised and wondered when the new Headmistress even found the time.

"In the past Belle! Yseult and Minerva had a sexual relationship, she was experimenting with gender transfiguration. I don't think either of us realised it would allow her to actually get me pregnant so we weren't exactly cautious about it." Hermione further explains to her friend.

"Oh... You're sure its Minerva's?" Bellatrix asks with a slightly wrinkled nose.

"I've never had sex with anyone else. Its why i wanted to talk to Tonks, she knows more about this transfiguration stuff. I don't think Minerva even knew it was possible. I guess i just want it confirmed or i need to seriously think about how else this could have happened." Hermione sighs softly.

Before Bellatrix could speak there's a knock at the door. Hermione gave a half defeated little smile and heads over to open the door for Nymphadora who also had little Teddy on her hip. Hermione smiles and lets the two come in even going so far as to taking Teddy off the woman's hip and transferring him to her own as she coos a hello to him. Tonks smiled and shut the door behind herself before taking the bottle of fire-whisky she had purchased over to her Aunt who accepted it happily.

"So you're a free woman." Tonks acknowledges looking at her Aunt as Hermione transfigures a seat so Teddy can sit at the table with them.

"It seems so. Im not sure its a good thing or a bad thing though." Bellatrix admits pouring herself and her niece a glass each of whisky.

"Why do you say that?" Nymphadora gladly accepts the whisky but in the back of her mind wonders why Hermione wasn't offered any. Where the two not as close as they seemed earlier?

"Because i have a rather horrible reputation. What kind of fool would give me a job? The Black family assets will run out, the ones i was entitled too, everything is Harry's." Bella reminds with a half shrug, for now she was doing fine and actually Hermione had looked after her well these last weeks.

"That's a valid point. Once you're off parole though i am sure it will go better. Having Hermione as your guardian right now if probably the best thing for you. One of the Golden Trio? That's admirable." Tonks offers seriously because she herself had hope for her Aunt, she had hope she might get a little family back after all she had lost in the last few years.

"She has a point Belle." Hermione agrees as she joins the two women in the kitchen.

"Yeah yeah. We will see. You've been looking after me so for now i don't even have any worries." Bellatrix gives a little smile to the woman who had just joined them.

"Whisky Hermione?" Tonks offers to the little witch who smiles and shakes her head.

"No thanks. Actually that might be a good starting point. I can trust you right? To keep things i say here to yourself?" Hermione asks gently as she didnt want to seem too rude but needed this information kept between themselves.

"Of course, 'Mione. I promise anything you tell me will remain with me." Tonks confirms with an understanding smile.

"Ok great. Because i need to know what you know of two women being able to get pregnant with the use of gender transfiguration." Hermione states seriously.

"Oh... well. Actually its a little more complicated. Its really hard for a woman using gender transfiguration to impregnate another woman. The sperm count in like a 0.0013%. Extremely small chance. But its happened about 6 times in written history." Tonks explains to the best of her ability and Hermione heaves a sigh.

"It was you wasn't it? Yseult Durant. You found a way to go back and change things." Tonks wasn't exactly asking, she was one of few intelligent enough to make this connection between the two women.

"Yes." Hermione states flatly and just waits for the anger she was sure that was coming her way.

"What was it like? The future you had to erase?" Tonks asks softly while Bellatrix was dishing up their meals, even making a small plate that Teddy could pick from.

"Bad. We lost the Battle of Hogwarts. Neville failed to kill Nagini who was harboring part of Tom's soul. Harry died both times and the moment Harry was killed the light side kind of just gave up. Half Blood and pure men who weren't on Voldemort's side were kept in cells and used for stud. Breeding stock, which was the same for women of the same blood status. You and Remus both died in the battle and Andy was unable to keep you and Teddy safe, they were both killed not long after the battle. Any muggle-born found was executed immediately. I left the country, went to Australia where my parents had been but they had been hunted down and killed." Hermione explains with a heavy sigh, it had not been a pleasant time.

"How were you able to go back and fix it?" Nymphadora asks sitting at the small table with her Aunt, friend and son.

"While i was in Australia i began researching as best i could. It lead me to an old native tribe. They remember the old magics, ancient blood magics. It took a long while to gain their trust enough, but finally along with an initiation ceremony they allowed me to create the Blood Opal. The Opal of Time. The practice hasn't occurred in a really long time, the blood sacrifices were taken way too literally along time ago and they stopped using those magics. Voldemort was spreading across the world though so they allowed it." Hermione takes a bite of the chicken and pasta dish she and Bella had made.

"But how did you decide what to change?" Tonks frowns slightly though she was impressed by the knowledge Hermione had seemed to pick up along the alternate timeline.

"I didn't. The opal takes me somewhere that it thinks i need to be. 1963 was the first stop. I wasn't sure why i was there at first but i befriended Bella almost straight away. I learned about her, that she hadn't always been a mudblood hating mad woman, something had made her that way. I also spent a lot of time with Minerva McGonagall. When time brought me back forward it stopped right as Neville was to kill Nagini, a well timed Protego. Then again i was brought to during the Duel between Harry and Tom, just in time to save Bella from Molly." Hermione explains softly. She hated that she couldn't have saved Remus.

"Saving Aunty Bellatrix meant you saved me, my son and my mother. Thank you. You were the one that kept going, kept searching for a way when apparently everyone else gave up." Tonks spoke sincerely and Hermione was definitely very surprised, she expected anger, demands to return and save Remus. She was humbled by the young mother beside her.

* * *

"So will you tell her?" Bellatrix was lounging on the sofa while Hermione was fidgeting across from her in the over stuffed armchair.

The night before had dissolved into lighter conversation. Tonks had invited the two women to have dinner with herself, her son and her mother soon. Bellatrix had scoffed a little as she was certain that Andy wouldn't be interested in that at all. Tonks had just told her Aunt to have a little faith in her powers of persuasion and left with her son and a laugh and Bella promised not to hold her breath simply so she would be there when Tonks had to apologise and retract the invitation.

"I can't Belle. Minerva doesn't know it was me she was sleeping with back then. She didn't know she could get me pregnant. She's going to hate me and it makes my heart ache." Hermione sighed heavily, she was due to lunch with Minerva in less than two hours.

"She might, but Hermione... Minerva was rendered sterile the first time there was a war with Tom. They had captured her and tortured her. The amount of things they did to her. She cant have her own children anymore. It was part of why she was so reluctant to marry Elphinstone. She may be really confused and even hurt. But she is going to want to know about this Hermione. She deserves it." Bellatrix explains slowly, she hadn't been present for the torture of Minerva, she had head about it. Seen it from Lucius and Rodolphus both, she had been busy contacting Albus to give him the location of the woman so she could be rescued.

Hermione heaves a big sigh, of course Bellatrix was right about this, why wouldn't she be. It pained Hermione to learn that Minerva was sterile though. Children had been a topic of conversation before the two women so many years ago. It seemed that Tom had inadvertently been immensely cruel to the two women Hermione felt closest too these days. Both had wanted children and neither could carry there own now.

"I'll tell her." Hermione says softly. This was just too big and too important to keep to herself. To keep from Minerva.

"Good girl. No matter what happens, you have to remember that this isnt entirely your fault OK? No matter how she reacts, i'll be here with you." Bellatrix tells her friend sincerely.

"You're too good for the life you had." Hermione responds seriously because it felt like a truth.

"And we both know it. Now go, buy some ginger newts to take with you, maybe some chocolates. Tell the truth." Bellatrix smiles gently at the young woman.

"Bye! I'll see you in a while." Hermione smiles and get her wand and purse and leaves, going to do exactly what Bella suggests.

* * *

"Hermione! Come on in." Minerva smiled opening her door to the young witch before her, they werent in the office but in Minerva's living quarters.

"Hello Headmistress. Nice day?" Hermione asks politely as she moves into the room and sets the tin of newts and chocolates on the coffee table that already had a tea service sitting on it.

"Can't complain. Better now i have pleasant company." The older woman smiled sincerely and moved over and set down on the couch before offering Hermione a cup of tea which was taken graciously. "What about you? You look like you haven't slept well."

"I haven't. Bellatrix had a surprise trial yesterday, shes been given a kind of parole under my guardianship. Monthly reports to the Ministry for the next twelve months Its better than her going back to Azkaban obviously. She would have found a way to end herself before going back." Hermione explains slowly to the woman before her between sips of the sweet hot beverage.

"Yes i could only imagine. I believe Albus helped Hagrid when he was freed from Azkaban, lessening the effects the memories had on the man." Minerva nods slowly, she had always rather enjoyed Bellatrix until she assumed that the woman had gone to the dark side. "That's not all that's been troubling you. You went to see a Mediwitch yesterday i recall, what was the verdict?"

"Ah yes... that's what's really been troubling me. Minerva... do you have an open mind?" Hermione sets her cup down on the coffee table and faces the woman before her.

"I would like to think so. What's happened?" Minerva sets her own cup down, giving Hermione her full attention even with concern written on her face.

"I... I want ask you first. Gender transfiguration. You're aware that a female to male gender transfiguration allows for the caster to get the female partner pregnant?" Hermione asks not entirely sure where to start but needing to know what Minerva knows first.

"I am aware of this though i wasn't until fairly recently. The chances of a pregnancy occurring that way is extremely low." Minerva frowns because she isnt sure what the relevance is.

"Ok... so hear me out. The Battle of Hogwarts is a loss and the Dark Lord wins, Harry and Neville are both killed along with countless others. That the men with appropriate blood status' were kept and forced to breed women similar status, those not loyal to the dark lord were kept as breeding stock. Muggle-borns were killed without hesitation. The blight that was Voldemort and his followers spread across most of Europe and began to branch out for the America's and Africa alike." Hermione says slowly watching the woman beside her.

"Then i'd be very thankful that this isn't our reality but i'm not sure i understand." Minerva was openly confused.

"What if it was? What if one the DA fled before capture or death, spent months searching for a way to fix things and found it. What if said person went back in time and changed a few small things, manage to save the crucial lives and turn the tides for the light side? Except she went back a long way and things were different then and more changed than she expected them to. She developed feelings for someone she shouldn't have and now back in this time there are complications." Hermione was beginning to ramble and sweat and freak out.

Minerva stared at the young woman before her for a long moment, she had watched Hermione grow from a scruffy haired 12 year old until now, she was going on 20, but she hadn't really taken the time to look at this mature young woman before her. Now that she was looking she was beginning to get even more confused and she couldn't help drawing parallels. Yet the thing that really confirmed these new suspicions was when she reached over and without asking, pushed Hermione's left sleeve up to reveal the ugly red scar there, almost exactly the same as it had been 34 years ago. Yseult Durant. Hermione Granger was Yseult. Minerva had sex multiple times with her favourite student.

Hermione waited patiently, letting Minerva figure it out and not pulling away when her sleeve was pulled up. Minerva's touches had always soothed the constant dull ache. How ever when the woman dropped her arm as if she was burned she cringed softly and her insides twisted horribly. The way that Minerva's expression shifted from confused to understanding to intense anger. Hermione was surprised that instead of being met with the magic end of Minervas wand the woman instead stood up and scowled at her.

"Get out." Minerva demanded quietly.

"Minerva-"

"Get out. Now." Minerva actually growled softly this time and Hermione's heart sank. Getting up the little witch moved to the door.

"I'm sorry, Min." Hermione whispered before the door was slammed in her face.

* * *

It had been almost a month since that day in Minerva's office. Hermione had gone home with tears streaming down her face and promptly cried herself hoarse all over Bella's shirt. When finally she had been able to form words she had let Bella know precisely what had happened before she began to cry all over again. She spent the following two days after that she had spent in bed suffering a mostly stress related migraine. The next week had been spent penning a letter only to end up scrunching it up and throwing it away to start over again. Hermione was, for lack of a better word, heartbroken.

Bellatrix had taken steps to reintegrating herself back into society, partly because she wanted to yet mostly because the only way to get Hermione out of the cottage at all was force her out and remain with her. It had been a hard month for both of them, Bellatrix wanted so badly to help her young friend, the woman who had saved her life and asked for nothing in return. Yet without betraying the girls confidence she couldn't do what she really wanted, which was shake some sense into Minerva McGonagall.

Instead, twice weekly dinners with Tonks and Teddy, eventually with Andromeda as well, seemed to be the only away to get Hermione to act at least a little bit normal. Of course Nymphadora knew about the whole fiasco but Andromeda didn't. Hermione would put a front which was both a relief and a pain to Bella and Tonks to see but they would take what they could get. Hermione had bumped into Minerva once at the Three Broomsticks and Bellatrix could do little more than watch as Minerva noticed the little witch, turned and walked away with a look of disgust on her face. Bellatrix hated that defeated look when she knew Hermione was so strong.

"Hermione... can we go to muggle London?" Bellatrix asks slowly one Wednesday lunch time.

Hermione was sat at the kitchen table reading a book. She had been hoping to return to Hogwarts in September but now not only was she pregnant but the Headmistress couldn't even look at her so she had decided she was simply best off studying and taking her test at the Ministry next month. Bellatrix had watched her, no longer trying to write letters but resigned to the fact Minerva would never speak to her again, with her head stuck in a different book each day for the last three. Bellatrix just wanted a way for Hermione to let it all out and stop ignoring it.

"What for?" Hermione asks frowning slightly as she looks up from the book she had been reading for the second time. This time taking notes.

"Lunch. I want to eat somewhere where people arent glaring at me constantly." Bellatrix suggests seriously.

"What did you have in mind?" Hermione asks getting up without argument because really she needed a break from this world.

"McDonalds?" Bellatrix really wasn't that well versed on Muggle delicacies or restaurants really but she had head of those golden arches.

"Well, just so happens that id love to get some extremely fatty and disgustingly delicious food." Hermione smiled, it was small but genuine.

"Perfect." Bellatrix beamed.

The two got ready in companionable silence before leaving the cottage and moving for one of the villages apparation points. Hand in hand Hermione took them to Diagon where they then had to make their way to the barrier between magical and muggle London. Once on the muggle side they decided to walk to the closest McDonalds which really wasn't that far away from the Leaky Cauldron. It was well away from prying eyes though and that was all both witches really needed.

"I wholly hate that i'm 47 and only now trying this stuff. I can practically feel myself gaining weight and yet i dont even care. This is bloody delicious." Bellatrix states seriously, before her she had a big mac, a chocolate shake and a medium fry and had just taken a bite of both burger and fry before washing it down with chocolatey beverage. Hermione laughed.

"Its one of my favourite muggle things that i missed while in the wizarding world i'll be honest. When we were on the run hunting for the Horcrux' this is probably the food i craved the most." Hermione explains with a now full and genuine smile. The little witch herself has a small fry and chocolate shake as well as a double quarter pounder that she was determined to finish.

"I can see why. This is way better than half the crap we have." Bellatrix smirks watching her friend.

"Definitely. Seems the tiny Scot is also fond of the greasy food, i'd been feeling awful until we walked in here." Hermione's smile was softer now a little sad but not nearly as depressing as it had been the last little while.

"You've not been feeling the morning sickness as much lately though right?" Bellatrix queries because obviously she lived with Hermione and hadn't noticed nearly as much vomiting as she had a few weeks prior.

"No i've been feeling much better lately, its kind of been really sporadic for the last couple weeks." Hermione explains smiling softly.

"I... i could talk with her." Bellatrix offers gently but Hermione shakes her head.

"No. Bella i don't... i don't blame her or anything. I betrayed her. I knew exactly who she was and slept with her anyway." Hermione sighs softly.

"To be honest, i really wanted to be mad at her. Furious even. The first letter i scrunched up was full of accusation and blame but. She didn't know, i knew. I used her." Hermione sighs softly and shakes her head.

"My little kitten will know who her parents are one day. I just don't know when that will be." Hermione adds when Bellatrix can only offer a sympathetic smile.

"She will come around." Bellatrix as hoping to inspire some hope in her young friend but she understood too. Hermione did know but Minerva needed to know as well. The past is exactly where it is, in the past. They just had to wait until Minerva figured it out.

* * *

Two days after their fast food lunch date Bellatrix was woken by a loud knocking on the door. Hermione had been sleeping later lately and Bellatrix chalked that up to the young woman more often than not being awake until the early hours crying softly. Bellatrix understood, she had been in love once, she had cried herself to sleep silently many a night after Gideon's death. She didn't judge. She did find it annoying that it was barely 7 in the morning and someone was there banging on their door.

Ginny Weasley looked entirely shocked when Bellatrix opened the door. Its not that she didn't know Bellatrix was living there, that wasn't the surprising part. The surprising part was that Bellatrix was obviously sleepy but also dressed in a tee shirt that was about 3 sizes too big for her and a pair of silky boxer shorts with ginger cats all over them. The boxers had been a gift from Hermione.

"It's too early, can you keep it down a little." Bellatrix grumbled even as she stepped back to let the young witch in. Ginny stepped in still with her look of surprise.

Bellatrix just sighed and made her way to the kitchen, she desperately needed a coffee and had a feeling that if Hermione smelt it brewing she would wake and want one as well. With a polite inquiry Bellatrix finally got Ginny to speak if only to affirm she would indeed take a cup of coffee. Of course Molly would probably strangle her daughter for drinking anything Bellatrix gave her but Ginny wasn't so judgemental at her mother was. It was one of the things that helped Hermione get so close to the young witch, enough for the two to become good friends.

"Where is Hermione?" Ginny asks finally taking the offered seat at the small kitchen table.

"Still asleep. She hasn't been sleeping well so shes been sleeping in a little longer than normal." Bellatrix explains waking up a little more as she makes the three cups of coffee, one piping hot and two sippable.

"Is she alright?" Ginny was full of concern and it warmed Bellatrix that even though the little ginger girl hadn't been around much she was still worried for her friend.

"Somewhat. She will be in time." Bella sighs softly knowing Hermione didn't want people to know too much, of course eventually it would become impossible to hide her pregnancy but even then she didn't want people to know anything other than the obvious.

"She's not going back to school." Ginny pouts softly. Of the people who had wrote her, Ginny was the first.

"No. She wanted too, she just no longer finds it feasible." Bellatrix offers without giving anything away.

"She isnt sick is she?" Ginny worries at the inside of her cheek.

"No. I'm not sick. It's good to see you, Gin." Hermione croaks from the living room, she'd just come from her room as Ginny voiced her latest concern.

"Mione! I'm sorry i havent been sooner. With... with what happened to Fred and all? Its just..." Ginny trailed off when Hermione simply move over and hugged her friend.

"It's fine, Ginny. I... i'm sorry i wasnt at the funeral." Ginny just shakes her head.

"It's ok. Mum would have flipped her lid, she loves you but the whole Bellatrix and Gideon thing? She cant get around that just yet." Ginny says apologetically to her friend before looking at the woman mildly sipping her coffee.

"I made my bed. Now i have to lie in it. I dont regret defending Bella." Hermione shrugs slightly and moves to grab her cup of coffee.

"How come you're here so early anyway?" Hermione asks to change the subject.

"I heard along the grape vine that you're not returning next year like you said you were going to. Why?" Ginny asks sitting back in her seat as she had stood to hug Hermione.

"I'm pregnant." Hermione states matter of factly, it wasnt that she was ashamed of being pregnant. She was ashamed, though, of how her pregnancy came to be.

"You... what?" Ginny was confused.

It was well known that while in school Hermione had been extremely driven in regards to her education, she hadn't had much time for boys, or more so she didn't actually care to make time for boys. It was also known how ever that Hermione had been on the run for several months with Ron and Harry. She knew for sure that it wasn't Ron's child because he would have said something about sleeping with Hermione before now. Just as he had after sleeping with Romilda shortly after Fred funeral. Yet, with the way Harry had been since the Battle had been won she also doubted that it was Harry's.

"I'm pregnant. There's a bun in the oven. Up the duff." Hermione iterates almost playfully.

"Merlin's bullocks, Mione, i get it. But i mean... whose is it?" Ginny was shocked for sure.

"Actually. I hope you'll understand Gin, i don't want people finding out i'm pregnant until its obvious. So i don't think it's necessary to say who got me pregnant." Hermione explains seriously.

"Well... i mean i'd love to know but i guess i can settle for knowing if it... was it consenting?" It actually warmed Hermione, that this was most important to Ginny.

"Yeah Gin, i promise i enjoyed every moment of it." Hermione wasn't joking either, she had, she couldn't regret the act, just the consequences.

"Well... good. We should have dinner some time." Gin suggests after a long moment.

"You're welcome come tonight if you like. Tonks, Teddy and Andy have been coming to dinner at least once a week. Tonights the night." Bellatrix speaks up again finally. She had lazily been watching the interaction between the two friends.

"Could i bring Fleur? She holds no ill will and shes been desperate for some time with people she knows. Bills been away a lot with the bank, helping repair Gringotts and all of that stuff." Ginny asks seriously.

"The more the merrier." Bellatrix says sincerely because she knew Hermione could use more friendly distraction.

* * *

"No! Seriously?" Fleur and Ginny were beside themselves with amusement as Andy regaled the with tales of a very young Bellatrix.

Tonks was chuckling between keeping food in Teddy' mouth and Andy and Bellatrix were both grinning, highly amused. Hermione, how ever, was simply sitting with a slow smile on her face and little else. She looked tired, she looked sad, and though only Bella and Tonks knew the it as fact, she also looked broken. No one knew except for three people in all the world at this point, that Hermione Granger was the reason they won the Battle of Hogwarts. She was smart and kind and so courageous that it was almost hard to fathom, and yet she was so broken.

In fact Hermione was so down trodden that the moment her companions, whose company she really had enjoyed even if she hadn't exactly shown it, had left she wilted visibly and mumbled something about a shower and bed. Bellatrix watched the witch disappear into the bathroom with a soft sigh and then moved to the writing desk in the den. Taking ink and quill to parchment she decides to reach out to Minerva. She didn't want to push the pair, but it was clear that if Hermione as feeling this way and Minerva truly reacted the way she had then it was fair chance Minerva was hurting just as much.

With the letter sent along with the owl Hermione had bought the two a couple of weeks earlier, Horatio, a barn owl, the older witch then set the dishes to cleaning themselves before calling a goodnight to Hermione and going to be herself. She slept restlessly for the first half of the night, every night, but come the second half she was sound asleep. Waking up only the next morning because of the incessant tapping at her window from Horatio. Getting up she collects the letter from his beak and replaces it with a treat she had set on a desk in her room.

Bellatrix read the affirmative letter and actually smiles despite the early hour. She then proceeded to get dressed as the Headmistress requested breakfast this morning at the Hogs Head. Once dressed the witch penned a small letter to Hermione in case for some reason the little witch should wake up. Even before her morning coffee Bellatrix made her way to the Hogs Head to have breakfast with Minerva.

When Bellatrix got to the Hogs Head she had to wonder if Minerva had written her from the inn itself because it had taken Bella less than an hour to get to the inn and still there sat Minerva sipping on a steaming cup of coffee with one of Aberforth's mediocre menus before her. Making her way over Bella stopped only long enough to ask Aberforth for a coffee of her own and then went to the table. Minerva gave a slightly strained smile to the woman before her, a past student she had been proud of despite how rowdy she could be.

"Bellatrix, how is everything?" Minerva inquires curiously and politely.

"I cant really complain. Not exactly anyway." Bellatrix smiles more warmly.

"What about you though? Been busy with the school i imagine." Bellatrix furthers the conversation.

"Quite. Everything is in working order for next week, most of the paper work is caught up with and all the students are aware of their lists and what not." Minerva says a little flippantly.

"Fair enough. How are you though. I only ask because well.. the whole Hermione is Yseult thing. Ya know... Mione said you kind of reacted really strongly to that tid bit so i thought i had best see how you're doing since you probably didnt really have anyone else to talk to." Bellatrix decided to cut the chase here.

Minerva stared at the woman for a long time, her expression going from a frown to a scowl to something of defeat only to become a frown yet again. Bellatrix was expecting a dressing down of some sort, to be told to stay out of other peoples business maybe but Minerva simply remained silent for a short while. When she finally did speak her tone as hard but she didn't seem angry.

"That's all well and good Bellatrix except i recall how close you and Durant had been and i know how close you and she are now and i don't feel comfortable telling you things you are likely to go back and tell to Granger." Minerva explains flatly.

"Well i guess that's fair. Can we talk about the fact that like... she saved all of us?" Bellatrix mumbles softly.

"The only other person that knows is Nymphadora and its not like Mione wants the credit or anything... but as far as the original time line is concerned? Hermione Granger saved us, she won this war." Bellatrix honestly had trouble with this. She wanted to be able to show her gratitude some how.

Of course the Golden Trio were credited mostly with stopping the war after it got around that they had hunted down the depraved mans soul shards but still Harry Potter, the man who cast that final spell, was credited most, more than his faithful best friend and the brains of the entire operation. Yet none of that would have even happened had Hermione not found a way to make it so.

"It is incredibly impressive i will admit. How ever, i'm not sure how she found a way to go back." Minerva says thoughtfully.

"The Opal of Time. A blood Opal. She found a traditional tribe of Australian aboriginals. They seem to know very little of modern magics but retain knowledge of older blood magics, particularly the Opal of Time. It took her months to find the tribe and months after that just to gain their trust enough for them to help her perform the magics required to make the opal." Bellatrix scratches her head a little because it was beyond her how Hermione even figured it out.

"It is quite incredible but what more could we expect? The girl is brilliant." Minerva didn't sound upset by the conversation topic, they weren't talking about feelings but about the young woman's ability to solve problems and her selflessness.

"Yeah she is. She isnt much fun at the moment though. She's studying to sit her NEWTS at the Ministry next Monday." Bellatrix wrinkles her nose a little.

"She will do fine." Was all Minerva said to that but Bellatrix took note of the way the woman seemed to stiffen up again.

"Next year if you need a Defence Against the Dark Arts professor or a Potions Professor i'll likely be looking for work." Bellatrix offers playfully.

"Are you still any good on a broom?" Minerva queries and it startles Bellatrix how serious the woman looks.

"Uh, yeah fairly good." Bellatrix wanted it to be a statement but it came out a question.

"Good, i'll possibly hire you next year. Rolanda told me she is willing to work this year but next she wants to retire, something about being too young for this or something." Minerva shakes her head but smiles good naturedly because Rolanda was one of her oldest friends.

"Perfect!" Bellatrix grins at the prospect of this, she had adored her time at Hogwarts growing up.

* * *

The following Monday Hermione had been out of bed early and dressed and ready leaving the cottage with a steaming cup of coffee on the counter for Bellatrix who had yet to rise. It was fairly standard for the friends to make their absent companion a coffee in the morning, a stasis spell kept it hot. At the Ministry, Hermione managed to find her way to the test room easily enough, set down with ink an quill and got into her exams. She was so focused that little else mattered to her until after her exams were done.

When Hermione was done she made out way out and along to the Leaky Cauldron, it was just after lunch time and she wanted to sit and have a meal before going back home. She adored Bellatrix just fine and didn't mind her company but she knew she had been moping around something horrible lately and knew it had to be annoying her friend. Hermione was either studying or moping lately and she wanted to collect herself before going home in the hopes she could entertain her friend.

"Have you heard?" Was the first snippet of conversation that Hermione had caught onto after sitting down at a table by herself.

"Heard what?" It was two older gentlemen it seemed.

"Minerva McGonagall, last night she got drunk at the Hogshead and went in the back with Aberforth for a while. Apparently they weren't as quiet as they had thought they were." The first man spoke and Hermione stiffened.

"Apparently shes been doing that a lot lately. The last couple of months at least." The second man informs and Hermiones stomach lurches a little. This is how Minerva dealt with being slighted? Well if Hermione had wondered how Minerva felt about her before she sure knows now.

Without finishing her meal Hermione tossed some galleons on the table and left the Cauldron, she fully intended to go home and weep a little except when she moved out of the establishment she literally bumped into Harry, Ron, Molly and Arthur apparently in the alley for a late lunch after having dropped Ginny off for the train. Hermione had gotten to spend a couple of nights with Ginny, have dinner with her and Bellatrix, the young witch lingering for a while after dinner to talk with the two women.

"Oh, Hello." Hermione says smiling politely at the group. Ron seemed to be proudly sporting a dark love bite on his neck and Hermione was almost certain he turned just right so she could see it.

"What are you doing here?" Ron asks in his usually rude way.

"I was having lunch." Hermione frowns at the boy she had at one time harboured feelings for.

"With that bitch Lestrange no doubt." Molly snips with a solid amount of venom in her voice.

"No by myself. You should give her a chance you know, shes not that bad." Hermione frowns deeply at the woman before her.

"She claims to be good and everyone forgets all the things she did? Merlins saggy nut, Mione, she tortured you." Ron huffs grumpily.

"She had no choice but to do that and i've forgiven her." Hermione sighs because she didn't know what else to have expected.

"She killed Sirius." Harry frowns deeply.

"She stunned Sirius. She didnt mean for the man to have fallen through the veil." Hermione counters softly.

"What does she have over you Hermione? Some sort of... Stock Syndrome?" Arthur frowns at the young woman.

"Stockholm, Mr. Weasley, and she doesn't have anything over me. I just gave her a chance. See you around." Hermione mumbled the last, calling it quits on the conversation, and jams her hands in her pockets before simply walking away.

Hermione was struggling, with everything. Her eyes blurred with tears as she made her way, head down, down Diagon Alley. Trying to compose herself she knew she needed to turn her mind away from things, her lack of friends was ok except for the fact that her best friends cast her aside so easily. Minerva wanted nothing to do with her and was apparently even filling some of her evening with random men. It cut incredibly deeply and Hermione was feeling shockingly raw in that moment. So raw she almost broke when she bumped into the next set of people in her way. The Malfoys.

"Circe's tit. Not you too." Hermione's voice actually broke when she looked up at mother and son.

"Granger?" Draco actually sounded somewhere between concerned and affronted at her tone.

"I can't deal with this right now." It was getting harder and harder to stem the tears welling in her eyes and she hated that she was feeling like this. Was this hormones or just her emotional range reaching its breaking point.

"Hermione? You need to take a breath." Narcissa was beginning to look worried.

Hermione didn't understand. Take a breath? Why would the Malfoys be looking so concerned? These thoughts were going through her head though really not for long before everything was fading. She was vaguely aware that she was falling and then nothing. Hermione simply slumped, unconscious, into Draco Malfoy's arms and he gently lifted her and moved her to the nearest bench as Narcissa moved into Gringots, she had just come from there and had bumped into Nymphadora on her way out.

Hermione was still unconscious when both witches returned but, Draco noted thankfully, she was now breathing deeply and slowly. Tonks checked her over vaguely before sending a patronus to Bellatrix. It would be several minutes before the woman got there but when she did the gathering crowd parted to let her through. Most of the crowd watched in apparent awe as Bellatrix Black knelt down and gently spoke with Hermione Granger attempting to rouse the young woman. An obnoxiously blonde woman discreetly snapped a photo of the two women before leaving to write an article the Minister would surely love.

* * *

When Hermione came too she was back in her own home in her own room and comfortably wrapped up in her own blankets. She was only vaguely aware of what had happened in Diagon, she remembered what had occurred at the Leaky Cauldron, inside and out, and she remembered bumping into Draco and Narcissa as well but after that she couldn't really remember anything. She was half tempted to get up and go and find out what had happened but she didn't want to face anything right now.

Instead Hermione curled up on her side and wrapped her arms around her middle, needing a comfort that she didnt have and also had no desire to look for. Hermione hated learning that Minerva had been sleeping around, hated it for her own selfish reasons. Part of her was almost impressed, not because Minerva was in her late 60's at this point but because the woman was so standoffish usually. Though perhaps that was what she needed the alcohol for. Impressed or not though, it made Hermione ache in the worst kind of way.

"Hey." Hermione was roused from her depressing train of thought by Nymphadora stepping quietly into her room.

"Hey." Hermione soke softly, maybe too soft but it was quiet enough that Tonks heard clearly.

"How are you feeling?" Tonks asks kneeling beside the bed.

"Physically? Fine. Emotionally? Shattered. What happened?" Hermione inquires looking from the door behind Tonks to the woman herself.

"From what Narcissa said you kind of ran into her and Draco, you seemed kind of out of sorts and clearly upset. You said something like 'not you too' but you wasn't breathing and ended up passing out. Draco set you on a bench and Cissy came and got me from the bank. I sent for Bellatrix and when she got there the four of us bought you back here. You've been out of it for about two hours. Narcissa and Bellatrix are making dinner right now and Draco is playing with Teddy." Tonks explains gently.

"Sounds like a happy family." Hermione tried and failed at not choking up.

"Hermione... it's really hard right now i know. But it's going to get better. You should just tell her. I know she told you to leave but what have you got to lose? Pull up your big girl knickers and go tell her how you feel. Just... you know... in the morning or something." Tonks says softly though her smile became playful.

"School has started, it will have to wait." Hermione says after a moment but she had to admit, it was a good idea. She had nothing to lose now.

After a little cajoling Hermione was up and dressed for dinner and shockingly she was having dinner with Draco Malfoy and his mother. It turned out that Lucius had been incarcerated shortly after the battle but Mother and Son had been pardoned due to circumstances. Much like Hermione and Bellatrix, Draco and Narcissa kept out of public for obvious reasons, too much past stigma. Despite their past though Hermione and Draco got along rather well and all conversation was left far away from Minerva McGonagall.

What Hermione didn't know until later how ever, was that Rita Skeeter had been allowed to start writing again. She found out the following morning when there was a picture of herself passed out and Bellatrix was leaning over her tenderly brushing the hair from her face. There was a big article of how it seemed Hermione would be marrying into the Black family unless of course she was sleeping with Draco who was also pictured. Speculation on whether the Black/Malfoy family hadn't drugged her just to make a spectacle and then look like the heroes.

"They're going to lose their minds when they find out you're pregnant." Bellatrix comments completely unphased, she wasn't attracted to women but that didn't mean she was a phobe either.

"I really need to tell Minerva before anyone actually finds out. I'm not sure i need her to think i'm pregnant with anyone but her. I mean on top of everything else. She probably already thinks im some sort of scarlet woman." Hermione huffs and throws the paper in the fireplace before setting it alight with her wand.

"You might be right." Bellatrix shrugs again.

"But i know you're only a slut for transfiguration professors." Bellatrix teases and Hermione cant help but chuckle.


End file.
